


My Jealous Heart

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff yet again :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone who had attended had found themselves utterly charmed by Kit's wife. And he had expected as much. He just hadn't realized how much it was going to bother him.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jealous Heart

Kit was not having the best day imaginable. 

When he and Ella had come up with the idea to host a garden party for all of their royal acquaintances, it had seemed a good idea both strategically and socially. But now, Kit was having second thoughts.

He had never been the most social being in the world. He enjoyed good conversation with people he cared about, but he didn't truly know these people, nor did he understand their values and visions any better than he had understood Princess Chelina. 

Ella, on the other hand, seemed to be in her element. She was a vision in her beautiful, blue, brand new gown, with her hair open and blowing in the wind. Kit found himself mesmerized by her more than once, but the bad thing was that he knew he was not the only one.

Almost everyone who had attended had found themselves utterly charmed by Kit's wife. And he had expected as much. He just hadn't realized how much it was going to bother him.

He was currently watching as a handsome prince of a kingdom Kit could not remember the name of downright flirted with Ella. He knew his wife well enough to know that she was not responding to the behavior, but she was smiling and being her kind self, which the obnoxious prince clearly took as a sign of encouragement. 

Kit sighed, taking a sip of his drink as he attempted to focus on other matters. He shouldn't let this bother him. He trusted his wife completely. But it still made him angry. 

"I could have him thrown out if you'd like", the Captain, who had walked over to his friend, whispered.

"No", Kit smiled a little. "I trust Ella. It's just a bit frustrating."

"I understand that", the Captain murmured. "But she loves you, Kit. Only you."

With that he walked off to join the rest of the party, leaving Kit alone with his jealousy. He had never truly been jealous before, and he realized he did not like the feeling.

"Darling", he turned around at the sound of his wife's voice, and gave her a tense smile. She had apparently left the prince alone for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Fine", Kit blurted out, unsure of how much he was capable of lying. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, but you're clearly not", Ella studied him, and Kit knew she would surely understand what was wrong with him soon enough, so he plastered on his best smile and shook his head.

"Forgive me, I'm just a bit tired", he said. "You go on and have fun", he gestured at the crowd. "I'll go and fetch something to drink."

Ella smiled sadly, watching as her husband supposedly rushed inside to fill the glass in his hand, the one that was already half-full.

She had recognized the prince's flirty behavior, but since she had not responded to it, she hadn't realized that Kit might still grow jealous over it. 

Though, then again, surely she wouldn't like to see him spend time with a girl who was obviously interested in him. Ella sighed, deciding that her husband's happiness was far more important than a garden party.

Kit was in their bedchambers, sitting on the bed. He had tossed his favorite, green jacket to the floor, and he was now in the process of untying the scarf around his neck when Ella walked inside.

"This is not the kitchen", Ella smiled softly as she walked over to them, sitting next to her husband on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Kit chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "Nothing. I'm just being silly."

"That's right, you are", Ella said firmly, taking Kit's hand in hers. She kissed it lightly, smiling at the effect it had on him. His frown was gone, and he had a smile back on his beautiful face again. "I love you, Kit. Only you. I always have."

"I know that", Kit said, sounding frustrated. And he was. But not at all, and not even at the stupid prince. But at himself. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he was still being jealous.

"Then why are you in here, hiding from our guests?" Ella asked quietly.

"I just... I saw the way he looked at you, and it just made me so...", Kit bit his lip, trying very hard not to say something he'd regret. "You're... you're my wife."

Ella smiled, kissing his cheek. "I am."

"I am not trying to say that I own you", Kit said hurriedly, turning his face towards her. "Never. You know that. But I just...", he groaned, moving away to lay down on the bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "I don't know."

Ella giggled. She moved to lie on top of him, her head against his chest. "I know, love. I know. And to be fair, I did realize that the prince was flirting. I just didn't think it mattered. Because I only have eyes for you."

Kit smiled, his eyes still closed. "I know. I'm just being silly", he repeated his earlier statement.

Ella nodded. "Yes. Silly mister Kit", she took Kit's hand in hers again. "You don't ever have to feel jealous when it comes to me. You may not own me, but you own my heart. Surely you know that."

"As you own mine", Kit said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you. For easing my..."

"Utterly silly feelings", Ella said as she moved closer to kiss his lips, brushing her fingers against his neck. "Would you like to stay here?"

"I don't think we're allowed", Kit said as they pulled away. "No matter how much I'd like to."

"Oh, hush", Ella giggled. "The Captain is surely keeping them all entertained."

"And the prince?" Kit couldn't help himself, smiling as he saw the frown on Ella's face turn into a smile.

"Oh, what prince?" she asked as she kissed him again. "All I see is a king, and he's all mine."

They didn't return down to the garden party that afternoon. Not that either of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> It was pretty hard not to make this OOC, but hopefully it's not too off their actual personalities :) For what it's worth, I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
